Seth Made Them Gay
by krebsbach
Summary: Seth Rollins has invaded his stable mates Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns dreams making them pissed off and horny. Seth is baffled by their crankiness. An innocent action in he locker room by Seth sends Dean and Roman over the edge. Dean and Roman show Seth how much they desire him.


"God baby you are so beautiful." Roman moaned as he thrust his cock deep inside the tight heat of the most perfect ass he had ever felt around him. He stroked his hand along the tan smooth back. His hand gripped the thick chocolate and blonde mane of hair yanking his lover back so he could feast on their plump lips.

Roman's eyes snapped open as he felt his cock pulse untouched coating his abs with cum. "Shit!" he hadn't had that intense of a wet dream since was in fucking high school. "Fucking Seth fucking Rollins! I am not fucking gay damn it!" Roman snarled into the semi dark room.

Dean groaned as the feeling of his lover's beard scraped along his inner thigh as he licked a wet path toward Dean's hard aching cock. Dean looked down into warm chocolate brown eyes as Seth traced the tip of is tongue along the thick throbbing vein of Dean's cock. "Please baby stop teasing, fucking suck my dick." Dean demanded. Seth smirked around the head of his cock before deep throating the whole length. Feeling the wet heat of Seth mouth sent Dean over the edge.

Dean's swore sitting up he could feel his cum cooling on his stomach. "Fuck! I fucking hate you Seth Rollins!" he growled to himself getting out of bed. It pissed him off that his stable mate had hijack his dreams making him cum harder than big breasted chick he ever hooked up with.

"Here Sethie have a lollipop. You look like you could use one." AJ handed Seth a bubble gum flavored blow pop, from the lollipop boutique a fan had given her appearance that afternoon.

"Thanks Shorty. I could use something sweet after having to deal with Grumpy and Grumpier all day."

"Grumpy and Grumpier? Dean I get but Roman being grumpy?" AJ asked sucking on her own candy.

"Like a bear with a thorn in his paw. Dean I am used to yah know moody bastard that he is. But Roman almost took my head off when I said good morning." Seth said with a sigh.

"Well, be strong young Jedi. I am sure they are just tired. We've had a rough schedule lately." AJ stood on her tippy toe pressing a kiss on Seth's bearded cheek before skipping off.

Seth dropped his gear bag on the bench pulling his t-shirt off. Dean stood across the locker room watching him grinding his teeth. When Seth bent over digging in his bag his pert firm ass sticking up looking tempting in his fucking skinny jeans something in Dean snapped.

"You son of a bitch." Dean snarled Seth's turned around startled "What?"

Dean stalked across the room grabbing Seth shoving him against the wall. "You're suck a fucking tease Rollins."

"What the fuck Dean! Back off!"

Roman walked into the locker room. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean held Seth in place. "This little slut sticks his tight little ass in the air expecting me not to notice. Fucking with my head every god damn night."

"Are you fucking high Ambrose? I haven't done anything to you." Seth struggled against Dean's hold.

Roman's nose flared as he stepped closer grabbing Seth's hair in his fist. "Pretty little bitch has been fucking with me too. Every night getting me to fuck him."

Seth's eyes grew wide with panic. His two best friends had lost their minds. "Guys come on you're talking crazy. I" his next words were cut off as Roman slammed his lips down on his. Dean teased his nipples pinching them until Seth hissed. Dean bite and licked his way down Seth's chest cupping his thickening cock. Roman continued to ravish Seth's mouth.

"We are going to fuck you Seth. We are going to make you scream our names loud enough old man McMahon will be able to hear you baby." Dean said standing up kissing Seth. "I can't wait to feel your gorgeous mouth around my cock." He growled against Seth's lips.

"Jesus Christ Dean!" Seth moan bucking against Dean's hand. Seth turned his head toward Roman looking into the bigger man's dark brown eyes. "Please Roman. Please I don't understand." He begged leaning his head against Roman's muscled chest.

Roman cupped Seth's face gently. "Baby boy. You are such a fucking temptation. We need you. We need to be inside you. We need to know you belong to us. Belong only to us."

Roman reached down pulling Dean up, so they were all standing pressed against each other. "Seth baby. You drive us crazy. We need you so bad Seth." Dean whispered pressing his forehead to Seth's.

Seth's mind swirled with their words. His world had tipped off its axis. Roman his big sexy Samoan and Dean his sexy crazy man wanted to fuck him. "Please. Yes I want that. I want to belong to both of you." Roman throw back his head with a loud roar.

"Strip baby." Dean said against Seth's lips before stepping back. Looking over at Roman. "You too big guy." Dean wiggled his eye brows at the Samoan.

Roam reached out grabbing Dean's hair in his fist yanking him into a hard short kiss. "Naked now Ambrose." Roman growled.

Seth stood stunned for a moment watching them kiss. They were so sexy together his cock ached. "God guys. You are so fucking hot."

All three men removed their clothes while peppering kisses and bites along each other's bodies. Seth dropped to his knees licking his lips as he eyed his partner's thick leaking cocks. He wrapped his hands around the beautiful members stroking them relishing the feel of the cocks in his hands. Leaning forward Seth licked Dean's cock from the base to the tip. Pursing his lips around the engorged purple head. Pulling back Seth turned his attention to Roman's big cock. He traced his tongue down the thick throbbing vein to the big low hanging balls sucking them deep into his mouth. Seth's own cock was aching painfully leaking all over the floor.

"Fuck baby boy." Roman moaned licking his fingers he reached down teasing Seth's asshole thrusting his middle finger into the tight passage.

Dean dug through his bag pulling out a bottle of lotion tossing it to Roman. "Better lube that monster up good." Dean sat down on the floor guiding Seth suck his cock.

Roman coated his palm in lotion as he leaned forward kissing Seth's firm ass cheek dragging a wet path along Seth's crack. Roman's tongue stabbed into Seth's asshole making him hiss "Oh Fuck! Rome!"

Roman moved lining his cock up with Seth's opening. His eyes met Dean's over Seth's back. Dean pulled Seth up kissing him. "Baby boy. Look at me. Take a deep breath and relax."

"Oh Fuck!" Seth hissed as Roman's cock breached his body. Roman rubbed his big hand down his back. "Relax baby. You want to let Roman inside don't you? Relax Sethie let us take you to heaven." Dean soothed pressing kisses on Seth's face tasting the salty tears streaking down Seth's face.

Slowly Roman rocked his hips pushing his cock deeper inside Seth. "You feel so good around my dick baby. Relax Seth. That's it baby." Roman crooned as Seth's tight asshole opened up for him letting him sink inside all the way to his balls.

The three men fell into a frenzied rhythm moans echoed through the locker room. Seth sucked Dean's cock moaning around the shafted every time Roman's cock hit his prostate. He could feel his orgasm start to roll through him. "Going to cum. Rome fuck me hard. Make me cum." Seth begged as his cock pulsed pilling his release all over Dean's abs. Grabbing Dean's cock Seth jerked it until Dean's cum mixed with his.

Roman's thrusts became harder as his cum erupted inside Seth's tight ass. He fell forward pinning the two smaller men beneath him. "Shit!" Roman moaned as his softening cock slipped from Seth's ass he rolled off his lover's.

Dean and Roman curled around Seth who was crying softly. They kissed his neck petting their hands down his sweaty body. "Please baby don't cry. We love you." Dean whispered against Seth's ear.

"You love me?" Seth asked turning so he look at both his team mates.

"God baby boy of course we do. You are part of us. Seth you are our heart. Our sexy baby boy." Roman brushed a blonde strand of hair from Seth's face before pressing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you both too." Seth smiled.

A banging on the locker room door made all three of them jump. "If the Shield are done fucking you guys better hustle your asses. Your match is up in ten minutes." CM Punk called through the door with a chuckle.

Seth sat up swearing as his ass throbbed. "Ouch Fuck!" Both Roman and Dean burst out laughing. Seth scowled at them. "You both are assholes!"

"You love us." Dean got up offering his hand to help Seth up.

"Yes I do, but you're still assholes." Seth groused helping Roman up. Both Dean and Roman laughed kissing Seth on cheek.

The End.


End file.
